Kingdom of a Princess
by Ilyce V. Mairenne
Summary: [AU] Syaoran's failed assassin leads to a startling reunion, as a princess who must hide her identity embarks ion a desperate search. The answers may be closer to home than first assumed, but time hangs in the balance. What is the consequence of success?
1. Prologue

I added a prologue... I was originally going to use this scene later on, as a dream or a reflection of the past, but when I actually wrote it, it seemed more effective as a prologue, so here it is.

There might be a reference back to this in chapter 7, and it will become more important as the story wears on, so, heads up.

May 20 - "Summary" (of a sort) up. It may pose more questions than it answers, but what's life without some mystery?

* * *

Summary:

_Ten years ago, a fire took Sakura's life._

_A mysterious stranger then urged him to "seek the green-eyed princess"._

_For ten years, that's all Syaoran has thought about: revenge._

_But when his assassination attempt goes awry..._

_the dead..._

_is somehow alive?_

_Or did she ever die? _

_Who is this green-eyed princess, and what fairytale kingdom does she rule over?_

_What magic has bounded the trees, that time loops itself?_

_Where is the lost soul, that was lost long ago, in the curse - or is it a blessing?_

_As enchantment and plans fall apart, love draws everything together,_

_as one last, desperate journey seeks to answer all questions._

_But in a world where time itself is at stake, what is the price of succeeding?_

_And can there ever be..._

_a happily ever after?_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Sakura!" He can just barely see her, can just barely see the short orange locks, the familiar brown eyes. "Sakura!" 

Footsteps ring out sharply behind him, and the boots seem to fall closer and closer as the seconds drag on. But he can't lose hope - not now! He must keep running! He has to try harder! He will reach her! "Sakura! I'm here!"

Does she see him? Can she pick out his voice among the shouts of the guards and the crowd?

"Hey you! You, boy! Stop running this instant!"

Elbows flinging as he digs through the crowd, the one addressed ignores the cries, focusing his energy on breaking through the barrier of people between him and her. At least now she's found him.

"Syaoran!" Both her hands are on the edge of the cart, he can see her leaning as far toward him as the wood allowed. "Syaoran!" He can see also, the stake and torches looming ahead, and the fear in the little girl's eyes. Too young. Two young. Two orphans with just each other left.

Will she leave him too?

"Sakura! I'm coming!" It's a battle, against the people - spectateurs, watching the 7-year-old "witch" being brought to "justice". Angry as he is, the young boy can barely glimpse the cart being pulled farther and farther from him, as an iron grip clamps down on his arm.

"You're coming with us, you little rascal!" the thick-mustached man frowns, dodging the kicks and blows thrown by his captive. "You've caused enough trouble for today!"

"Let me go! Sakura!" Jerking his arm away, the brown eyes watch desperately as the cart is wheeled from his sight. "Sakura! Sakura!" He can't even hear her anymore.

Dragging the boy down the street, the two guards enter the prison fighting to maintain control. Behind them, a jet of flame bursts into the sky.

"Sakura!!"

* * *

"My lord," the two bow before the finely dressed man conversing with the constable. "We're sorry to interupt, my lord, but we have a prisoner." 

Cool steel-blue eyes glance over the bedraggled youth, but there is nothing said. After a moment's silence, the constable clears his throat. "Right, now then, this way, you two. Cell 59 should do. Disturbing the peace, was he?"

The 'disturber of the peace' remains silent throughout the ordeal, a bitter look etched into his features - the flames dancing still before his eyes. There was none at the scene, but in his heart, he could hear - could feel - her scream. And then there was the fear in her eyes - fear he could not erase. It had been a hopeless fear. She knew he couldn't save her.

Guilt.

* * *

"Seek the princess with the green eyes." 

He looks up at the one speaking, the three others having left.

_For revenge?_

There's no reply to the question, but...

"Seek the princess with the green eyes."

The door clangs shut, leaving three slants of light, and the rest in darkness.

He was nine.

* * *

Side-Notes: 

In this story, Sakura originally has brown eyes...


	2. I: Inciting Incidents

Authors Note Only one for the entire series, so bear with me on the length here, please.:

Now, I'm saying this once, and only once, for this Fanfic -"Cardcaptor Sakura" character names and descriptions, including appearance and personality are all (c) CLAMP.   
Places of the setting, secondary characters, plotline, and story are all (c) moi, as in me, as in the one to be referred to from now on as 'Ilyce V. Mairenne'.   
Any form of copying, borrowing, or 'rewriting' the following story is not allowed in any way, and will not be tolerated.

Now that that's said, let's move on to a lighter note: me bet you all thought I meant the story right?. Since this is the first fanfic I've posted - there's more waiting, so, stay tuned - I decided I should warn you a few things. After all, I'm not sure just how many people bother with the Profiles, so...

Anyway, I'm a very big "fan" of literacy. I promote grammer and good spelling, but I am not perfect, so if you review this, and manage to find a mistake or two, PLEASE tell me. I'm begging you. I will love you forever if you do.  
Though not directly related to that fact, I wish to also include that I do not swear, say curse words, etc... I just don't. Not in real life, and not when I type, and I am not a big fan of having it said to me.  
So if you wish to criticize me - and by all means, go ahead, I don't mind, in fact no writer will improve if not criticized - please do it with at least a reasonable degree of good, solid language that's not too much to ask, right?

Alright, moving on to the story I know this is long, but please bear with me since all the other chapters will have like no author's notes - I like to only say things once: please note that the chapters will be fairly short. This is because:

1. It lets me continue the storyline quicker, and update sooner.  
2. It means these first few chapters will not be action-packed or anything. The plot is weaved in, but not as quickly as in other fanfics you may or may not have read.  
3. I am busy, as most writers are, and what's more, I, like most writers, have other hobbies besides writing, so please, be patient, I have decided to make the chapters this way to make it the most efficient possible in updating - if you're all lucky, which you very much might be - weekly.

And on an ending note, I'd just like to hope that you all enjoy the story, which, I'll add, is likely to be a long one, so, be prepared.  
Writers write for their own pleasure, but I'm happiest when the readers enjoy it to.

Well, read and review or, at the very least, just read!

* * *

Oh, and before I forget, if anyone could also help me with the rating for this story, I'd be very grateful.

* * *

Chapter 1 - "Inciting Incidents" 

"Get up."

The prisoner groans, still somewhat asleep, and impartial to speech of any kind. A hand drew closer to the chest, brushing across the damp straw on the cold stone floor.

"Get up, I say."

The soldier's voice sounds impatient, and a booted foot jabs the young man's side. The fine leather contrasts greatly against the ripped, thin grey shirt, and the man takes care not to soil it. Jerked into reality, two hazel eyes flicker open at last.

Blinking in the torchlight, still barely casting any glow to the dank dungeons, the figure distinctly hears keys rattling and turns just in time to see the door swing in his direction, rolling away quickly to avoid collision.

"Get up."

_Gee, don't you ever get tired of repeating yourself? _This time he sees the soldier's open look of disgust clearly. _Ah, so you have also noticed your redundancy._ Standing, the teenager faces the soldier, waiting to discover just what was to ensue.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Stand where?"

"In that prison cell, you dolt."

"Oh." He walks out slowly, dragging the rusted chains, vigorously shaking a head topped in messy brown locks and crowned in straw. _Hm. That water must have been drugged with a sleeping draught or something. _

The iron cell door clangs shut behind him, echoing down the hall.

"Follow me." After taking a torch from a holder in the wall, the soldier takes two steps, then turns back around. "Don't try anything."

"In this condition? Why would I?" _I may have been stupid enough to get caught by your people, but I am not an idiot._

The soldier gives no reply aside from continuing the march forward, torch in one hand. The movements ring loudly, with a strange, hollow sound.

Hands and feet both still in chains, undernurished and sore, with dirt and dust all over his clothes, the young man stumbles over the small rocks beneath his feet and falls behind. Fatigue keeps his head down, and his eyelids droop as his feet threaten to trip and spill out from under him.

Throughout the passage, the soldier never turns back around, often leaving the prisoner to the shadows and darkness that swallow their footsteps.

* * *

"Wait here." The one pushes past the cloth separating the chamber from the hall, as the other lingers, taking the opportunity to rest awhile.

Looking to where the soldier enters, the young man discerns a grand chamber, with counselors lined up on either side of a wide, snow-white, velvet rug. _This must be the throne room._

"Your highness, the prisoner."

"Send him in."

The voice comes from the raised section at the rear, where thicker falls of white fabric form a canopy over two figures, shielding them from view.

While the soldier walks back, the young man strains to see through the layers of gauze, where the speaker, who he can tell is female, must be.

"You are permitted to enter now."

_What? Am I not good enough for "You may come in now"? Why am I here anyway? It's not like I did anything wrong. Yet._ The comments are held back though, and no complaint is uttered as the soldier leads him into the chamber.


	3. II: Attempted Assassin

Chapter 2 - "Attempted Assassin" 

Leaning against the straight edge of her throne, the princess regards the prisoner with interest.

_He seems so young for an "assassin". I would guess him to be only a year or two older than me. Probably close to Eriol's age._

The lord's name causes a slight frown to mark her face, but she dismisses the feeling instantly, addressing the matter at hand. _This is more important. This is now. I'll think of that again... some other time..._

"Bow down! You are now in the prescence of the princess, rogue."

Dispersing herself of her musings, her gaze passes through the sheer curtains easily, smiling with the knowledge that the lighting made it impossible for those outside to spy in.

From that position, a guard is distinguishable, trying to force the pitiful figure to kneel.

_This will never do. What we need most is peace, not war._

Clearing her throat, she calls out gently to them.

"Clarence, you may stop now. If he will not bow, then let him be."

The two turn in her direction, both with shock written across their features.

"But Princess!"

"Clarence." The tone is soft and subdued, yet carries an undertone to emphasize the statement she made before.

"Yes, your Highness." Moving away from the prisoner, the guard bows once before the throne then exits the chamber.

At the sides, basked in the bright light emerging through the tall, glass windows eclipsing the white marble, courtiers whisper amongst themselves, wondering why their princess had taken an interest in a criminal.

Ignoring the circulation of rumors, she nods to the winged figure laying beside the thrown, "Please, continue with the formalities."

"Only if you still refuse to change your mind."

The comment is low, and meant, she can tell, for her ears alone. The reply returns to him likewise, with a small smile of amusement and pondering, "I know you feel this is outrageous, but I am positive it will work out as planned."

The enchanted beast grumbles slightly, but accepts the decision, and proceeds as asked. "Alexander, please initiate the trial."

"Yes, sir." A tall, thin man breaks apart from the left row, walking forward a few steps, papers clutched in one hand, adjusting his monocle with the other.

In the corner behind him, a scribe poises a quill over parchment, inkpot to one side of the ornate woodow desk, prepared to note down the matters of importance.

"State your full name."

"Li Syaoran."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes."

"You are here bec- pardon? Did you just say 'Yes'?"

"I should say so; yes, I said yes."

"Oh. Well, why are you here then?"

"To kill the princess." As the words come out, a small knife emerges, having previously been hidden somewhere, which the young man instantly flings in the direction of the curtains.

* * *

Whatever drug they had given him had not yet worn off, and the prisoner can only slightly understand just what is happening around him. 

Cutting off all other thoughts and senses, ignoring the strong light in contrast to the dark shadows of the dungeon, he answers the questions indifferently, logical thoughts running through his mind.

_I'm going to die eventually, if not in that cell, than at the mercy of the beasts outside when - if I escape. Before death, let me at least finish my mission and rid this stupid kingdom of its stupid princess once and for all!_

The criminal draws his last unconfiscated dagger, hidden in a plain sheath bound to his lower arm. Relying on sound, he releases, aiming straight for where he last heard the voice of the princess.

_No one will react in time. Not even the famed guardians of the kingdom, which was a myth anyway, can possibly protect the princess against this._

Even the faint figure closest to the princess stands too late.

Yet before the blade can reach its target, a hand reaches out of the air and snatches it, as a winged man with long silver hair appears before the canopy.

_That's imposs-_

The thought had not even registered when a winged beast hurls itself from the curtains and pins the young man to the floor of the court, teeth bared, golden eyes glaring with hatred.

"You will pay dearly for that!"


	4. III: Fictional Figures

Chapter 3 - "Fictional Figures" 

"Enough. Cerberes, please." The sound is sweet, entreating, but it is the name that catches the young man's attention.

_Cerberes? Isn't that one of those legendary guardians? But it can't be! They aren't real!_

"Let him up, Cerberes. You know how I feel about this matter, and I had thought you of all people would be the last to resort to such actions."

_Huh? What is going on here? Is she - is she actually _defending_ me?_

"Really now, you treat him as if he had a death sentence upon his head. I must say, you usually are not nearly so rude to guests."

The gasps that had appeared with the knife change into startled whispers, and there is little doubt that whatever rumors had begun would only recieve further backing.

The origin of the chaotic atmosphere frowns as well. Though ignoring the whispers, he is forced to admit to himself that he is as confused as any other in the room.

"Your highness, I must say I share the same sentiments as Cerberes. This 'plan' of yours is simply too risky."

Heads turn to the winged man, still perched on the steps leading into the curtains, slightly bowed in respect.

"As your guardians, we simply cannot allow you to continue."

"Yue, I trust your judgement. You know I do. Yet, as the princess of this kingdom and the inheriter of the throne, it is my duty to protect my people."

_Yue? That's the second guardian! But that simply isn't possible! The guardians are myths! Fairytales! Fictional!_

There is a pause, and the princess' voice softens slightly, though more determination backs it.

"Even though this is dangerous, I will carry through with it nonetheless. It is not today that I made my decision, and so much has already been put into action. You cannot possibly expect me to back down now."

"She's right, Yue." Giving him one last angry glance, the winged beast retreats from Syaoran enough to allow him to stand, claws clacking quietly on the inlayed tiles.

"Though I am as upset as you over these circumstances, there's been too much put into this to stop. The only direction we may go with this is onwards. Still..."

The frown deepens, and the golden eyes return to their prey, glittering dangerously, the fire threatening to leap out and devour him.

The young man of their concern, however, is too confused to take it in. _What are they talking about? What plan? What do I have to do with any of this?_

Hearing steps, he looks up, just as the princess turns from him to speak to a servant, her tiara and its trailing sheets of gossamer fabric blocking his view of her face. A small smile is barely visible.

_She seems amused at my actions. Is she purposely hiding her face from me? What's there to hide?_

Curious, Syaoran shifts position, only to hear a low growl at his side. The gold-eyed beast is there, tail flicking, eyes focusing on his every move.

"Try anything and you will die a cruel and terrible death, no matter what the princess has said."

Feeling another pair of eyes resting on him, his hazel ones drift away from the threat, meeting a kinder, gentler gaze instead, along with a smile, but the princess turns again, giving him but a glance.

_What... beautiful eyes. I feel like I could lose myself in them. And that smile, it's- Wait! What's happening? I can't be thinking things like that about her!_

Confused and shaken by the sudden emotion, the next command is barely heard.

"Escort him into the prepared room."

"May I ask which one, your Highness?"

"The one we set aside three weeks ago."

"You mean-"

"Yes, that's exactly the one I mean."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Before he can react, two servants are leading him down a long, gray hall. Too tired to resist, and considerably more calm, the young man glances back one last time, but the Princess and her attendents were gone, along with the two mysterious winged figures.

_I wonder if life in this kingdom is always like this. No matter, I still have my duty. And I will not fail. If she is so ignorant as to leave an assassin in her palace, then she will by all means have an assassin in her palace._

"Here you are." The words are indifferent and placid, but the contempt and distrust is obvious in the cold manner, and the frown that keeps emerging.

Casting the behavior aside - _I suppose I might as well get used to it. It doesn't seem like anyone cares much for me. Well, except..._

The slamming of the door shakes him out of his ponderings again, and a yawn quickly reimmerses him in reality. Glancing around the spacious chamber, he locates the gracious bed, and - after examining it for hidden traps - falls asleep.


	5. IV: Discussing Dangers

Chapter 4 - "Discussing Dangers" 

"How is he?"

The new arrival raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Remaining stationary in the middle of the bedroom chamber, his light violet gaze follows the veiled figure's steps to the window ledge, unflickering as a voice rises in anger.

"You were just nearly killed, and you're questioning the wellfare of your assassin?" The winged beast snorts, barely containing the disdain from his voice.

"Kero, please." A soft sigh follows the plea, as a pale hand delicately touching a creased forehead, the other delicately resting against the window pane, troubled eyes . "I have not the spirit for this now."

_Nor do I have the spirit to tell you all the worries and conflicts setting my mind in turmoil._

"The plan?" The voice is equally soft, though with understanding, not anger nor frustration. "Is that what is bothering you?" Brushing away a loose strand of silver, the winged man glances away momentarily.

She says nothing, simply continuing to look out over the palace grounds, then past the village gates, before reaching the ominous forest. A shiver winds its way along her spine, as the inky leaves shift without a breeze, shadows dancing as though marking intricate spells.

A light silence falls in the room, and a cloud crosses the sun, casting the white bedspread into an infinite gray. The pale blue fringes of the silk curtains framing the window darken, before the heavyness melts and the golden rays pass in again, as though it had never been otherwise.

"Yue, how is he?" A worried frown drifts over her placid features, eyes turning to look at the Guardian.

"Asleep." His meet hers easily, though with an indifference she could not place, and a depth she could not probe.

"Good riddance," Kero mutters, tail twitching, mouth set in a firm line.

"Why?" All control of her emotions evaporate, and the calm mask lifts, revealing the true turmoil within. "What is so wrong about him? Why must everyone feel like this?"

"He tried to kill you! That's why!" Teeth bared in anger, the winged beast growls, angrily grounding a paw into the soft, lush, lavender rug, emitting only a muffled silence. "If you hadn't stopped me, I would have killed him earlier today and disposed us of this mess!"

"Be reasonable, Kero! You know he's only like this because he was brought up to be that way! You can't blame him for what his family did!" Eyes bright with emotion, mouth set firmly, hands gripping the window ledge tightly, she faces him head on, upset and frustrated.

"Stop living in the past! I don't blame him for his family! I blame him for himself! Do you really think he's the same Li Syaoran you once knew?"

"Cerberes is right. He Li has changed a great deal. You must admit to that."

Looking at him helplessly, she can only turn away again, nodding numbly, not sure how to respond. "I do realize that, Yue. But- And yet-" Breaking off, the girl sighs, walking over to the wooden vanity beside the bed. "Do you - do you really think it's impossible?"

"Hah! With that kid?" Cerberes snorts again, walking over to the wide window. "The plan was doomed from the start."

Silent - or, more accurately, mute and empty from emotional stress - the princess runs a hand along the bejeweled combs displayed on the glossy surface, settling her dress while sitting down daintily on the cushioned chair, avoiding the reflection before her.

_I know it's hopeless, but I still want to try._

"Sakura, You're the princess of this kingdom."

Blinking, she looks down at Yue, who had walked over during her thoughts.

Holding her hands in his, he kneels there, looking into the princess' eyes. "You have a duty to your people."

_Yes, but what about my duty to my heart?_

Closing her eyes She closes her eyes, trying to ignore the her feelings, the hurt, torn between loyalties, one to her country and people, the other to her dreams and heart the teen ruler turns to the wall. "I understand."

A tear falls silently, slipping down the ivory cheek, as her face turns, gaze pausing on the away from the image of a princess, before shifting to a blank wall.

_Will I ever be seen as more than just the heir to the thrown?_

"If it truly comes to it, then I won't fight. What will be, will be. But," a pause enters, and she stands, gently retrieving her hands from the guardian's grasp, turning from both of them completely. "But, until that time, I will continue with what we have planned."

With a dashed movement, the tear is erased, and the princess returns to look at her companions. Determination is written firmly across her features, and her tone bears the same sense of authority. "This has already been put to motion. It's too late to stop it."

_And I have not the heart to..._

"Yes, Your highness," echo two voices, each bowing.

"You may go now." The command is hollow, and the voice sounds tense, but the words hold in the air, and do not waver. "For, I feel rather tired."

Bowing again, both figures retreat from the chamber, but before the second one leaves, a hesitant thank you is issued: "Yue, I-I just want you to know that I am grateful for today. You and Kero have likely heard me voice opinions rather rashly, but I do understand my place, and I do wish to do what is right."

A small smile returns to her in reply, "No thanks necessary, princess. It is my duty," his eyes soften, "and my pleasure. Sweet dreams to you, and a well-deserved rest." With that, a quiet click announces their departures, and silence gently creeps in their stead.

Sighing softly, the princess simply falls onto the bedspread, not bothering to go between the covers. Curling slightly in the middle of the bed, knees bent, a hand brushing the pillow, she soon becomes a victim of sleep.

* * *

PLEASE READ: 

I think I'm going to start using footnotes for what I'm going to say to you guys in specific. The Profile Updates will be just for new stories, and new chapters, but no details. So, if you actually read this, I guarentee you'll:

1. Maybe be given sneak peaks at the next chapter (winks Possibly...)  
2. Be given warnings as to if I'm to be gone for a long time.  
3. Would like feedback and note that I don't ask for feedback often, so when I do, it's IMPORTANT; possibly because I have Writer's Block or would simply like to know what you think, or maybe would like suggestions; either way, no matter what the case, if I ask for feedback, please respond accordingly. I'm not trying to be mean or demanding, but when I ask for it, I NEED it, so, yeah, please just keep that in mind.

As to Chapter 5, I suppose I can give a few hints...  
If you think things are getting interesting, wait till you see the next chapter. Unfortunately, our princess and Syaoran aren't the main focus, but there will be 'new' characters introduced.  
And things... get even more complicated. lol Yeah, as if it isn't complicated enough, right? I promise though, only a few more chapters of suspense and then the plot will be wholly revealed.  
For now though, those of you who'd like to review please do, I love reviews , I'd also love to get ideas on the 'plan' the princess has.  
Next time: "Suspicious Strangers"


	6. V: Suspicious Strangers

Chapter 5 - "Suspicious Strangers" 

"So, I gather she's fallen asleep?" A smirk accompanies the question, eyes glinting as if already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she seems to be rather worn out by today." A second smile, more amused than plotting, though the ruby eyes carry an air of mischievous danger similar to the first. "May I ask just what you did?"

"Hm, do I detect a shift in interest?" A third voice joins in, more serious than the others, though also tinted in amusement. "I thought you were only interested in _him_."

"Well, I seem to detect some actual interest," comes the retort. "My, has indifference finally decided to go on its first ever vacation?"

"Don't make me laugh - in fact, don't even try." The amusement is gone, and the rare smile fades before it can barely begin. "I'll never understand your enthusiasm for these things. Not that I'd like to."

The comment brought about another mischievous smile. "Oh, me? I just like to enjoy myself - unlike you, I actually know how to have fun."

A slight chuckle interupted the banter, as the obvious leader of the group decides to cut in before their true objective is dropped altogether. "As enjoyable as it is to watch you two, I do believe we came here for business matters."

"Ah yes, business."

"About time you put the fun aside, isn't it?"

"In your dreams."

The effort from before seems to have been forgotten, but the scene only invoked a furthered, secretive smile. "I think you mean... in _their_ dreams..."

* * *

Quiet knocks sound on the tall, white door, the only entrance and exit into the bedroom. One, then two. A pause, and then two again, though more spaced, and harder against the smoothed, painted wooden panels. 

Still no response, excluding the deep peaceful silence, wrapping itself around the area again like a cat, resettling itself in sleep's comfort.

This time, the pause draws out into concern and furrowed brows as a hand reaches for the handle, testing it, to find that the room was not locked. _Strange. She should know better._

Slowly, the door is pushed open, the well-cared-for hinges silent as the figure peers in.

Only a glance is needed though, to explain the reception.

"You never change, do you?" But the voice is kind, the smile warm, and the eyes caring. Head shaking slightly, there is little hesitation in the steps as they draw closer to the bed.

Two hands tug loose the folded comforter at the footboard, pulling it over the gentle sleeper and lovingly tucking her in. A sad smile forms and the eyes above it turn to the setting sun, as though somehow seeing the three distant shadows in the fading light.

"I fear things are to become even more complicated, very, very soon." What faint curves there were straighten out, lips growing into a slight frown. _And it seems there will be little I can do then._

The figure sighs quietly, before bending over to bestow a kiss atop the ruffled bangs. "I send you sweet dreams." Smoothing out a few light orange tangles, the figure slowly pulls away, the door clicking closed at the departure not long following.

* * *

"Well, here we are." 

The carriage slows to a stop, and the four inside turn to the black castle gate, slowly creaking open. High above, on the stone ramparts, a guard can just barely be seen, waving the group in. Three ladies and a gentleman contemplate the scene in silence, as a snap of the wrist brings the horse moving again. Each seems surprised at the atmosphere there, and one lady in particular, more upset than the others, fidgets slightly, with a worried frown. The others notice, but say nothing, waiting for their friend to voice herself, which she does, after they clear the gate. "It seems so... lonely."

"That it does," the one next to her agrees, but smiles encouragingly, trying to brighten the mood, "but I'm sure _she_'s alright."

"Yeah," the first smiles back, heart lightened by the thought.

The two across from them also comment, and for once the man sounds sincere, "Knowing _her_ I doubt even this could dampen her spirits. She is who she is, after all."

"And besides," the lady besides him adds, "we'll be there now, so if she needs any more support, she has it."

"Yeah..." The tension lifts, and with gladdened hearts, the four descend as the carriage stops again. "We're here now." _But are we too late?_

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" The man isn't listening. 

"What?" He'd blanked out, hadn't he? "Sorry, I just..." He doesn't want to say it.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" A small, amused smile, though not unkind, appears.

A snort. "Worried about who?"

"Don't worry. She'll be perfectly fine. You should know."

"It's because I know her that I'm worried."

"So you are worried."

"Of... course I'm worried... I shouldn't have agreed to come here."

"But you couldn't not agree."

"I know. But still, I don't like the thought of leaving her alone."

"She's not alone. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but that worries me too. She's too kind and gullible. Who know who's with her right now?"

"You mean..."

"Yes, _him_."

The smile vanishes, and a serious look takes its place. "He wouldn't harm her."

"Hmph."

_At least, I don't think he would._

* * *

PLEASE READ: 

Well, this is my most suspenseful chapter. Yes, I promise, the other chapters will not be so 'mysterious' and stuff. Though I'm sure you can probably guess which character is which... Then again, maybe not. lol Now, I normally won't ask this, but just because this is a chapter like this, I'm requesting my readers you all to please review and put in guesses for who is who in this chapter. Though I am aware that most people don't think that reviews are not there for that purpose, I think it would be fun to see your guesses - especially if they differ which they should.  
As well as because I, as the author, need it. I need to see how many clues I've given, and what conclusions are. This will also help with the following chapters, since I've left liabilities to the future, so think of it also as deciding just what's going to happen.  
I'd be very surprised if you all could guess my intentions - because even I'm not sure of them (gasp). As to actual identies being revealed... Well, we'll wait and see.  
And as to Chapter 6, I have hinted of it in this Chapter, particularly in one line. () So, to further the suspense - I'm evil, I know - I'm not going to give you the new title!  
(hehe) Have fun guessing - and please do guess, or I'll feel very foolish!  
And stay tuned next weekend - that's the likeliest time I'll have Chapter 6 up!


	7. VI: Disturbing Dreams

* * *

Chapter 6 - "Disturbing Dreams"

* * *

_italics is the princess,_ **bold is the dream**, regular is Syaoran

* * *

Thump! 

Two brown eyes shoot open as a shoulder lands heavily on the hardwood floor, sheets twisted around the legs to the point that they will not move. Not that he could command them to move anyway, with what he had just seen.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump.

Each heartbeat sounds as loud as the tumble, echoing in his ears in an insane race to cut in before the next pulse comes around. Gradually though, as he lies there in the darkness, half on the bed, half off, the beating slows to normal pace, and fades into the peace of the night.

_She jerks awake, fighting the tangled sheets that had bound her in the fit of sleep. Eyes flash vividly in the strip of moonlight cutting through the bed curtains surrounding her._

_Shoulders shaking, the thin cotton nightgown sticking to her skin from the perspiration, she sits there quietly as the bedsheets fall from her body, sits there quietly, fighting the strange terror that sticks to her from the dream. A fear that even reality can not purge from her mind._

_Her gaze is stuck on a point not in the physical world, her spirit viewing a scene far beyond the boundaries of fantasy. The idea is not only absurd - it is absolutely impossible that it should happen. And yet, that's what makes it so real._

**A darkness falls, filling each and every lung with air of a strange heaviness. A blackness not unlike that of normal nights, yet so tangible that a knife can cut it, and a hand fold it.**

**It presses, pushes, and grows. Grows immenser, grows heavier, grows more ominous, threatening to crush the one in its grip.**

**But just at the point of being unbearable it smirks, and vanishs in a bright burst of flame that surpasses everything, and illuminates an even greater horror.**

_Each movement seems slow and impossible, as though done by a swimmer floundering many miles below the surface, yet caught - either by current or kelp - and forced to fight simply to move a tiny centimeter._

_Flounder. That's what it feels like, as though she is swimming through the sheets and shadows, fighting to the strip of light that can save her from her fate, be it death or worse._

_Fate? Death? A sudden plunge onto a fallen pillow and strewn sheets clears her eyes of the vision. Looking around, now outside the scarlet curtains, green eyes scan the room absently, to reinstate the mind in a familiar habitat. The traces of fear remain though, and there is little that can be done on the matter._

_The search for slippers discarded, a hand reaches out to open one of the two glass doors leading to the balcony. An entering draft knocks the princess back, and she staggers slightly, hesitating even further when a foot meets cold stone. After but a moments hesitation though, the lavender carpet is abandoned, and the night view is fully embraced._

_A field of stars reply the gaze, winking, dancing, laughing, playing, chasing each other in celestial games and jests with the sparse clouds that swirl on by. So many twinkles of light that they crowd out the night. A sea of brightness that extends to the far horizon of the shore, meeting somewhere beyond the stretching forests that fall in between the two ends of the kingdom. Meeting somewhere in deep blue crests that swallow the sun, far past the rainbows of green that paint the landscape between the quaint villages of the peasants and grand mansions of the nobles. Meeting somewhere in that expanse of sea that she will never be a visiter of._

_The scene is always one of abject beauty, but this time, it brings no comfort at all._

_...Only despair._

At long last, he decides to get up, and, freeing himself from the sheets of cotton, stands upright. The darkness all around seems opressing and malicious, but the brown eyes spot light brushing through a layer of translucent curtains at the opposite end of the room from where he stands.

Brushing aside the fabric though, brings him the scene of a dipping river valley, with villages on either side, spread out in patches among the blue-toned greenery, and smaller castles nestled among them.

A peaceful scene, that invokes memories of his journey to the grand palace. Passing through the lush forests, hearing the symphonies of birdcalls, laughing at the playful antics of squirrels as they raced, leaped, played, and argued. Passing through the remote villages, hearing the everyday noises of families, laughing with and at the mischeivous children as they wound their way through the day. Passing through the fortified walls, hearing the boasts and calls of venders, laughing at the animals that would break loose, wreaking havoc until they were caught once again.

Passing through the bright sunshine, the bright happiness, the unmatchable sense of peace and welcome that had washed over him stepping across the border.

The journey had made him hesitant of his purpose, and even now there is doubt. But his life had been devoted to preparing for this one mission. He had invested in it not only his reputation, but his heart, and vengeance as well. It is not only his job, but his duty.

Yet, looking at the unfolding kingdom before him, the scenes from his 'dream' still fresh in his eye, Syaoran is no longer sure of himself. Nor of his purpose.

**Flames. Red fire everywhere, engulfing the earth, the sky, all the universe and more. Life, death, immortality - every breathe drowning in the sinister glow. A glow that flows and merges with the shadows to take on a demonic form to pursue a certain kingdom until only ashes remain of all that was ever there.**

**Flames. Black. Red. Dark as the night and bright as the day all at once, flashing from the sun's life-giving hue to the blood shade signifying death and decay. An unquenchable thirst for destruction, unleashed by a hand bearing a blood-stained knife.**

**A knife stained with the blood of the one lying in the lake of red, with green eyes blank and unseeing, as her kingdom burns...**

**And burns...**

_Shivers wrack the thin body, but she refuses to move. There is no more sleep to come. Not without more nightmares and visions to haunt her eyes. No, a sleepless night is better than returning to that world of chaos and death._

_Her death._

_Turning a pair of deep green eyes to the horizon to wait for the sunrise, the princess avoids the flames dancing behind her eyelids._

A sigh breaks loose. The night is cold, but he refuses to return to bed. There is no more sleep to come. Not without more nightmares and visions to haunt his eyes. No, a sleepless night is better than returning that world of flame and blood.

Her blood.

Leaning his head against the windowpane, eyes locked on the unwavering forest, Syaoran ignores the voice protesting inside his mind.

_That's what will happen if her plan..._

That's what will happen if his plan...

_Fails._

Succeeds.


	8. VII: Malignant Morning

Okay... Note of warning: this chapter is Yue-centrific, so, yeah.Don't worry - it's still SS, but Yue and the princess(es) have an "interesting" relationship that is important to the plotline (though it doesn't seem like it now)...  
So, please bear with me, and read this chapter, because some large hints are dropped.  
Just skim it if you're really against this pairing.  
The actual chapter itself may have to undergo some tweaking anyway, as there are a lot and yet very few things that happen, sorry...

* * *

Chapter 7 - "Malignant Morning"

* * *

The dawn is subtle, creeping upon the castle in pale lavender and periwinkle, like the blooming of these flowers upon the white marble walls. The navy of the ocean floor recedes from the sky, withdrawing its twinkling array of soldiers to another night elsewhere. 

Gradually, the faint irises are replaced with water-color washed chamomille and cherry blossoms streaking the clouds, their petals falling up into the vast expanse of morning. They blush the sky with color, as the sun breaks free of its restrictive mountainside and breeches the tips of the trees to coat them black in contrast to its brilliance.

And as the dawn fades back to its respectful blue for the day that has arrived, two green eyes watch the branches tossing to a non-existent wind, and a princess in her nightgown shivers.

Above, a pair of wings folds as her guardian prepares to descend, having spotted his ward. The other sleeps still.

Below, a murmur stirs as shutters open, chores begin, children are called, greetings are passed - as life starts afresh with the rebirth of the sun.

Within the castle, another pair of eyes watches the scene, the nightmarish painting of fire making the sunrise sinister. Reality flickers. He shivers.

The day is begun.

A light tap announces his arrival, but the princess is too engrossed in her own thoughts to hear. For a moment, he is content simply to watch the young ruler, wondering what matters plagued her.

_No doubt the plan is on her mind still..._

A sigh nearly crosses his lips, but he holds it in, dropping gently from the railing - where he first landed - to the cool stone, still hiding in shadow, untouched by the stretching rays that climb higher with each steady silent step.

"You'll catch a cold standing out all night like that."

She turns at last, startled at the intrusion, but he simply smiles, draping a cream-colored cloak about the thin shoulders.

The worried light in her eyes melts to relief, and a warm smile returns his. "Oh, it's you, Yue."

"You should take better care of yourself, princess. It would not do for you to get sick right now." Turning from her, his eyes catch a figure at another window, its dark blue curtains raised, unveiling the brown-haired young man with an intense gaze at the village below. "Even if you are... worried..."

She turns also, first to look at her guardian, before tracing his indifferent glance to the one standing below them. A shade of sorrow washes her green eyes - a tint, a hint of memory - and she sighs, looking away again. After a moment's pause, she speaks, though asking the last question he expected. "Yue... what did you think of her?"

"Her?" _Think of... her?_

She simply turns her emerald eyes to him, where emotions conflict as much as in his own. A memory flashes in his inward eye, and the scene fades to a past, where another pair of green eyes and another princess asks, _"What do you think of me?"_

"Why do ask, princess? Is she..." He isn't sure how to finish the question, and looks away.

"No, I am not the one who asks."

The voice is different, but he recognizes it immediately. Whipping his head around in shock, his surprised violet eyes meet two green - yet rather than the innocent emerald of before, they're of the darker shade that match the tossing forest trees. A pair of ruby lips smiles, and a delicate hand reaches up to touch his cheek.

"You wondered, isn't that right?" A 17-year-old princess, but not the one that belongs. "Don't worry - I'll not be present long. You need to take better care of your princess though. Her worry fatigues her greatly. Oh, and answer her question."

The apparition - of a sort - disappears, and he can barely relax before another falls into his arms, unconscious. A shadow falls across the guarded features, as pain struggles to surface against the cool mask of aloofness. The wings fade as well - he knows he likely will not be leaving for a while - as he gently lifts the princess, moving into her chamber and laying her gingerly behind the billowing curtains to rest.

Standing up, he turns to wait upon the balcony, when her hand catches at his wrist, missing and tugging fabric instead. He looks back, but it's a subconscious action, roused no doubt by a dream.

_You look so innocent... it hurts._

A hand reaches out, brushing the mangled orange strands, smoothing them as the traditional guard is dropped, revealing a deep sadness in his eyes. "What did I think of her... princess?" Yue takes her hand, and holds it tenderly in his own. A bitter smile alights, as he brushes the back lightly with his lips, hesitating before bending over the sleeping form and kissing the fair forehead. "Not so much, nor feel so strongly... as I do for you."

* * *

The wind stirs his hair in its untroubled serenity, its sprites whispering in his ear. Their laughter dances in each subtle motion, asking his sorrow, his coldness to the world. "Why mask?" They flit, chattering amongst themselves, "Why ask?"

A slight touch at his elbow causes him to turn. The princess is awake again.

"How long have I slept?" She turns her troubled green eyes to him, somehow confused, somehow lost in her own domain. "How much time have I lost?"

"Not enough to change your plans." His reply is soft, quiet, but without emotion. "You've slept barely half an hour. The morning hasn't changed much."

"I had a dream, Yue. No, it was more like a nightmare..." She shivers, pulling the cloak he had draped about her closer about her form.

"I felt it." His face is turned away from her, violet eyes dimmed, as though remembering.

"You felt what?"

"I felt your dream." He glances at her. "I felt your fear."

She casts her gaze down, then away, above the white stone railings to the kingdom below. To the guards lowering the drawbridge, the stablehands preparing breakfast for the horses, knights arriving, lords leaving, carriages of meticulous ornamentation. To the walls, glinting with armor at the top, where archers stand patrolling. To the town beyond, with hens clucking and cows mooing as eggs and milk are collected, as children dally and are scolded, as bakers and venders prepare their stocks, calling greetings to each other. To the forest then, its shadows unbreached by sunlight, its leaves tossing to a different wind, its mysteries calling... Calling to her... Warning... Mocking...

"I saw a fire."

"From their- no, your- memories?" _Yet didn't you say-_

"From a vision." She grips the ornamented marble as though it's the last tie to humanity, her pale hands getting even whiter, light blue veins surfacing, like the white veins in the already white marble. "They were thoughtful enough not to give me their last memories - those of the destruction and terror. I have only the first seventeen years - there is never a final day."

"Then this fire..."

"It's a prophecy. A prophetic dream." Her mouth opens to add to the statement, but nothing comes out. As a strong wave, the magic comes out - the dam broken - with an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. "I'm scared, Yue. I- I-" A tear slips, paving the path for another as words fail.

Then... two strong arms enfold her.

"Just do what you planned to do." He lets her loose a bit, getting down on one knee to look up at her. "You were going to tell him today, right?" She nodds, sniffing. There's still some fear though, in her eyes. He smiles kindly.

"It'll be okay, princess. I promise. I'm sure you'll be all right."


End file.
